


Sunrise

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Birthday Vignettes [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Yuri and Constance spend some time together.(Inspired by "Impression, Sunrise" by Monet)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Birthday Vignettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023705
Kudos: 4





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamDaiBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Dai! <3  
> I know you love YuriCoco and there was no way I couldn't give you some for your birthday present! I hope it's up to snuff and you enjoy it!

A trilling laugh soared over the calm waters. The petite boat glided like a swan, cutting through the swath of red projected out onto the water. His coy smile at her amusement was the image of the night, as they drifted into morning together. It had been his idea to spend the night relaxing on the water in their own private boat. As usual, she had found the suggestion lovely and took him up on it. But she wished she could beat him at his own game for once.

“Is something the matter, dear?” His cooing voice inquired.

“Nothing, darling.” Her azure eyes met his lilac ones. “Well, it’s just nice to spend time with you when you’re so often busy.”

“You know you are forever in my heart and thoughts, no matter how far apart we may be.” The lingering stars that embellished the sky twinkled in his eyes gave new meaning to the word “starstruck.” Her heart softened under his gaze as it always did, and always would.

“I know, darling. And the same for me.” She smiled, and the smile reached her eyes, despite the rising sun behind them. “Now, should we get back?”

His signature mischievous grin quirked at the corner of his mouth. “Let’s stay out, just a little while longer.” Her characteristic laugh rung out once more at his playfulness that she loves so much.

“As you wish, darling.”


End file.
